


Believe in us

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex got it bad for Tommy, I have no clue why I did this, John is a worried little bean, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Obedient Alexander, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Split personality??, Unrequited Love, everyone is worried, possessive thomas, that is the question, to smut or not to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have only texted over the past few months. So when Thomas surprises Alex and shows up in New York, The Set get a little suspicious of the newcomer. Alex thinks he's good for him but they don't agree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a dream I had

Alex runs into the coffee shop and slides down in the seat next to John and smiles at his friends. Herc and Laf jump at their friend's sudden appearance but John smiled back. "Hey, Lexi." Alex was absolutely beaming. "Hey John, Hey, Laffy. Hello to you too, Herc." Herc noticed something different in Alex's mood since the 21 year old normally drags himself in and is grumpy. 

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Alex sighs and places his phone on the table. Laf smiles, knowing what he meant. "It's that boyfriend of yours, isn't it?" John glances at the phone with slight jealousy before looking back at Alex. 

"What did he say this time?" Alex turns to John, eyes wide and smile stretched ear to ear. "It was nothing he said. It was something he did. He bought a plane ticket and flew to New York to see me." Herc looked nervously at Laf and the Frenchman gave him the same look back. The color just seeped out of John. They all knew Alex really liked this guy but was it a really good idea, for a unknown internet man that they had never even met to come and see where they lived. Sure, Alex loved the guy but his friends...they didn't think this was a good thing.

Laf had assumed Alex would just get over this dude and go back to being his normal hoe self. John and Herc had agreed since Alex had a past of failed relationships and has a problem with commitment. When Alex came out and told them about this so called 'Thomas' dude he was talking to, the guys had assumed it was nothing and that he wouldn't take the "relationship" seriously. But as soon as they saw that Alex was starting to decline drinks and dances from other guys, and girls, they knew he took it seriously. Alex doesn't even know this guy and he's already has the unknown stranger in the city. 

"Umm...Alex? Don't you two fight a lot?" Alex nods, still excited. They mainly argued but Alex loved how they would just apologize later and accept the other one's views. "Yes but we get over it. Anyway, he says he's coming to meet us here." John stared at Alex with a 'What hell is wrong with you?' look. Herc turned to look at the door and watched people walk in. "Mon Ami, Do you really think this man is who he says he is? This is your first time seeing him." Alex nods and bounces in his seat, anxious. "Yep. I asked him to come so he could meet you guys too. John scoot over so he has a place to sit." John looked Alex up and down and shrugged. "Alright." 

The guys fall back into a their routine of conversation. Laf pissing John off with French because John didn't understand. Herc touching Laf to tell him to stop. Alex and John having their flirty talks and constantly telling Laf to stop trying to dry hump Herc in public. Then the bell rang at the front of the shop and all their heads snap towards it.

There stood a tall, curly haired man looking around the place. He was clad in a magenta shirt and black pants. Alex let out an uncharacteristic squeal and ran up to the man. John looked at the other two with a panicked face. "I guessed that's him..." Alex jumped and hugged the man. "Thomas!" The man smiled and held Alex. "Lexi!" Laf stood up and walked over being followed by Herc and John. Alex jumped down and was still being held by Thomas by the waist. "Thomas, these are my friends. Lafayette, Hercules, and John." He pointed at each of them respectfully, his smile growing. His cheeks were going to hurt bad as hell when he stopped. 

"Bonjour.."  
"Sup.."   
"Why are you here?"  
"John!" 

Alex gaped at John in horror. The freckled boy glared at Thomas. For all they know, he could be a rapist, a murderer, a wanted criminal, all of the above. Thomas smiled and looked John in the eye. "I'm here because I was tired of just talking to Alex over the phone. I wanted to see him in person." John kept up the eye contact. "Sure.." 

Laf smiled and elbowed John in the side. "Sorry about him. He's just really protective of our petit lion." Herc took a step forward, a slight warning for Thomas not to try anything. "We all are." Thomas just nods and looks down at Alex who's burying his head in his side, face flushed with embarrassment. "I understand why you would. He's so cute." Alex smiled and pulled Thomas towards their table. Everyone followed the couple and sat down. Alex was on the inside with Thomas on his left, Thomas had Herc on his left with Laf and John staring at him from the front. The second Thomas opened his mouth, the questions were thrown at him. 

"How old are you?"   
"Where you from?"  
"How many past relationships?"  
"Are you clean?"   
"Do you have any drugs or had any drug addictions?"  
"How about your alcohol consumption?"  
"Have you been known to have outbursts of excessive anger?"  
"Have a car?"  
"Boi, your credit scores?"  
"Social Security number?"  
"Where will you be staying on your visit here in the city?"  
"Your kinks?"  
"Laf!"   
"We have the right to know." 

Thomas covers his mouth and tried not to laugh. Keyword being tried. The entire table stares at Thomas. Laf and Alex blush, both thinking the same thing. 'Damn, his laugh is fucking hot.' Herc and John look at the other two with looks of hurt and betrayal, also thinking. 'Oh Hell no.' Once Thomas calms down and clears his throat, he begins to answer their questions. 

"I'm actually a 26 year old Virginian who now works as traveling psychotherapist, I've only had one relationship and that ended because I was cheated on, drug-wise I am clean, I never had an addiction and never even picked up a cigarette. The only drugs I will ever take is painkillers because sometimes my lower back hurts due to a motorcycle incident a few years back. Alcohol consumption? About 3 glasses of wine on my days off. Never laid hands on anyone who didn't deserve it. As mentioned before I have a motorcycle and I'm saving up for a car. I'm thinking about permanently staying here. I don't think I can answer those other questions without a lawyer present." John's eyes narrow when Thomas says permanently because that just won't do.

See children, John liked Alex but didn't want to date him just yet because commitment was a must and Alex wasn't mature enough to handle it. Laf and Herc knew this and had tried get Alex to notice his feelings and get the two together. From 8th grade to their current Sophomore/Junior year of college, John has tried everything but actually confessing and until Thomas leaves and Alex gets bored of the man, John's gonna have to put it off. Too many things could go wrong.

Alex perks up and moves a little closer to Thomas. "I'm studying to become a lawyer." Thomas looks at Alex with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? You never told me that before." Alex blushed and looked down. "I didn't feel the need to." Thomas awwed and rubbed his back. Alex shot up and gripped his wrist. Herc growled low enough so only Thomas could hear and the man felt fear shoot up his spine. Alex let go and Laf opened his mouth.

"So who's going to tell the girls about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas looks confused and looks at Alex. "Girls? He means Angelica, Eliza, and Pegs right?" Alex nods. "Peggy also dates this girl named Maria so she's involved as well." Thomas nods and looks back at the Frenchman. "Tell them about what?" They all stare at Thomas with blank faces. Thomas blinks before pointing to himself. "Oh, me?" John smiled and nodded. 'He's not going to last the week.'

Alex pulls out his phone. "I'll call Eliza and she'll probably gossip to the others." Alex pressed the call button and waited for the girl to pick up. When she did, she squealed and Alex put them on speaker. "Peggy, Maria! Stop it, Alex is on the phone." Heavy breathing sounded through the phone before she spoke again. "Whew! Sorry, Alex. They were tickling me again. So what's up?" Alex takes a deep breath. 

"So, you know that moment you meet someone over the internet and you start talking to them and after a while you two begin to develop feelings for eachother and you start talking for real and you end up in a relationship and then they tell you they finally have enough money to come visit you and you're just like, "Oh, okay, come and see me," then you're scared because you don't really know them like that, and suddenly realize you could legit die. Then you meet them and it hits you like "Whoa, this person is real, they are so fucking hot, I didn't know humans came like that," and you're just like "Take me away, you sexy beast and ravish me!" but you gotta play it cool, and when they finally speak you have to calm down so you don't end up having a orgasm right then and there and they're actually a genuine and decent person, and you're so happy with them and you hope to spend the rest of your life with them and they feel the exact same? Yeah well, that's me with Thomas." He practically word vomits. Thomas stared at Alex with an shocked face.

"Thomas?" Eliza questions. Thomas leans over with a smile. "Hi." They all hear her voice catch. "Hello?" Thomas scoots closer to Alex and wraps an arm around his waist, getting a similar sound from the boy. "Yeah, Eliza right? I'm Thomas. Alexander's boyfriend." 

"Alex....Where can I find one of those?" The boys erupted into laughter and Alex smiled. "I got mine from Virginia." Eliza snapped. "Looks like I'm going to Virginia." Thomas shakes his head. "You really might not want to do that. Most guys from there are quite handsy." John looks at where Thomas' arm leads. 'We can tell.' 

Alex heard Peggy, Angelica, and Maria in the background whispering right before Eliza screamed and the call ended. Thomas looks concerned. "Will she be alright?" Herc shrugged. "Probably." 

Laf checked the time on his phone and gathered his stuff. "I have to head back to my dorm, guys. I have a report due tomorrow." He grabs Hercules' hand and drags him out the seat. Hercules looks around, confused at his boyfriend's actions. "What does that have to do with me?" Lafayette smirked and kept walking. "You need to motivate me." Even as the two got further and further away, the others could see the redness showing on Hercules' face. 

Alex and Thomas turn back to John expectantly. John shrugs. "What?" Alex glanced at Thomas. Thomas raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. John slowly nodded and grabbed his stuff. "Alright. I see how it is. I pay for everything and I'm the one getting kicked out." He walked away from the table ranting about unfair they were being. Alex laughed and shouted after him. "See you back at the dorm, Jacky! Love ya." He laughed harder when he heard, "That's a damn lie!"

Thomas cleared his throat and slid closer to his boyfriend. "Yeah about that.." Alex turned to the Virginian. "What about what?" Thomas sighed and pulled Alex into his lap. He buried his face into the space between Alex's jaw and shoulder, breath hot against the boy's neck. Thomas couldn't suppress a smirk when Alex shivered and grabbed his dark curls. 

"About you going back to your dorm." Thomas murmured kissing Alex's neck. Alex sighed and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's great mass of hair. "Oh, that. What about it?" He whispered. Thomas pulled away and smiled at him. "I was thinking maybe you could come with me back to my apartment. There's more than enough room for you to stay over." He said dragging a hand along Alex's side and pinching his hip. Alex flinched and slapped Thomas' arm. "Hey! Don't do that. Anyway, I'm cool with that but I have to go back to my room and get some stuff." He says getting off of Thomas' lap. He stood up and Thomas followed suit. 

"I'll drive you back." Thomas offered, grabbing Alex's hand and walking out of the cafe. He leads Alex over to a dark purple, "dark magenta" Thomas corrected, motorcycle and handed him a black helmet. "Get on." Alex stared at the helmet then looked back up at Thomas, who was already on the bike with his helmet secured. "Alright. Just don't mess up my back like you did yours." He stated and hopped on behind Thomas. 

Alex shoved on his helmet and wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist and laid his head on the man's back. His nose was immediately met with the smell of lilac and french vanilla. Alex relaxed and inhaled his boyfriend's scent.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Thomas joked, wind blowing back the hair not trapped under his helmet. Alex blinked. When had they started moving? Alex nodded and squeezed Thomas. "Yes, I am. You smell great." Thomas glanced back and licked his lips. "Only the best for you, Baby." Alex blushed at the name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue with this because why not

Thomas slowed down and pulled up close to the dorm entrance. "Here we are." Alex smiled and hopped off. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. "You can come inside and wait on the couch while I grab my things." He offered and placed the helmet on the back of the motorcycle. Thomas nodded and jumped off. "Alright, let me just out this in the bike rack real quick and I'll be right up." He removed his helmet and his hair poofed up in various directions. Alex stood on his toes and kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

 

(Time skip because seriously why describe stair climbing)

 

Thomas walked into the apartment and looked around. The kitchen was to his right with the living room right in front of it. The TV was on the right of the living room with the couch on the left. Past the couch was a hallway which Thomas assumed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Thomas took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. He placed the jacket on his lap and looked at the television. An episode of Jerry Springer was on.

 

Thomas shook his head. "Honey, He left your sister to be with you because of a spiritual connection. He'll probably leave you for another girl for the same reason." He chided. He heard quick footsteps coming down the hallway. Thomas smiled when a body slid into the living room.

"Hey, John." He crossed his legs and looked up at the freckled boy. John stood there with his hair down out of it's usual ponytail. Water dripping down his body only to be soaked up by the towel wrapped around his waist. John glared and turned his head back towards the hallway, eyes never leaving Thomas. "Alex!" He shouted. John turned back to Thomas and stuck up a finger. "Stay." It was Thomas' turn to glare. "I'm not a dog." He stated and stood up.

John crossed his arms and opened his mouth to respond when Alex ran into the room. He stood between the two boys and smiled nervously. "John, I know that you're not going to like this but I'm spending the night at Thomas'." John scoffed. "Like Hell you are. Sorry not sorry Thomas, but Alex you don't even know him. Not enough to just go and sleep over at his place." Alex sighed and placed his hands on John's shoulders. Thomas didn't miss the shudder the action caused. "John, I'll be fine. You trust me, right? Well, I trust Thomas so I need you to trust me, to trust Thomas." Alex said dropping his hands. John resisted the urge to put his hands on the now warming, tingling areas where Alex's own had just been.

Thomas stepped up and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and smiled, John growled. "Is your stuff packed and ready to go?" Thomas whispered into Alex's ear. He kissed the outer shell of it causing Alex to shiver and lean back into his embrace. Alex turned his head and almost flinched. Thomas was close enough that Alex's lips brushed against Thomas'. Alex looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Yeah, I just have a few more things to put in my bag and then I'm done." He whispered back. John gagged and pulled Alex away. "Okay, I'm still here too. Cut the lovey-dovey shit." He said pushing Alex back down the hallway. "We need to talk." Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. He mentally braced himself for the lecture John was going to give him. John opened his bedroom door and pushed Alex inside. "What the hell, Lex? What were you thinking bringing him here? He could fucking shoot us and no one would know." He ranted as soon as he closed and locked his door. Alex crossed his arms and sat down on John's bed.

"John, the entire dorm would hear the gunshots. These walls aren't all that thick either. Lafayette and Herc are literally 5 dorm rooms away from us but we heard them moaning all the way over here." Alex reminded. John blushed at the memory and shook his head. "Still. Lex, I think you should just stay here and get to know the guy a bit better before doing something like this." John said sitting down next to his best friend. Alex looked down at his feet. He knew John cared and was only looking out for his well-being but Alex was 21 he could take care of himself.

John watched Alex closely and a small smile graced his face. Alex had a certain look on his face. His nose was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed, lips pouted, and cheeks flushed. His brown eyes were dancing around and looking at random things. Alex only got like this when he was thinking something over. John loved it. He slowly reached over and pulled Alex into his lap. Alex subconsciously wrapped his arms around John's waist and snuggled close. John smiled and smelled his hair. It smelled of coffee and ink. Probably from Alex's constant all-nighters. Alex hummed and blinked up at him. John doesn't know how long they stayed in that position until a knock at his door broke the gentle silence. Alex jumped and fell on the floor. "Alex?" John asked. Alex stood up and shook his head. "I'm fine. I gotta go finish packing." John watched the small male run out of the room. Alex bumped into Thomas and smiled. "Hey Babe." He greeted and ran past him and into his own room.

Thomas and John watched him disappear. When Alex's bedroom door slammed closed, Thomas shoved John back and stepped into his room. John stumbled and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Thomas closing and locking the door like he had a while ago. Thomas turned around and looked down at the freckled boy. "Now don't think your little crush has gone unnoticed, John." Thomas said kneeling down next to the boy. John opened his mouth to retort but Thomas put a finger to his mouth. "Listen closely, Alexander is mine. He is my boyfriend. He loves me and I love him. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your little fantasies of being with him to yourself." Thomas warned. He glared at John and stood back up. He unlocked the door and walked out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like bullying John a bit


	4. Chapter 4

John watched through his window as Alex and Thomas got on the bike. Earlier, he heard Alex asking Thomas if he could say bye to John but, of course, Thomas said no. He's barely been here a day and the Virginian has already made it clear he doesn't like John. There's only one way this entire situation can go. South.Once Alex and Thomas are out of his sight, John dove onto his bed and grabbed his phone. Lafayette is going to want to know what happened.

Alex couldn't help himself when his jaw dropped. Thomas' apartment was more like a penthouse. The moment you walk in you're in the living room. To the right was a staircase that lead the upper level and the left, a kitchen. The entire place white with gold and purple accents. A large flat screen stood on top of a small white case which made Alexander feel both amazed that such a thing was possible but also a little worried because  _why would someone do such a thing?_

Thomas smiled and grabbed Alex's hand. "Come on, Darlin'. I'll show you the library." Alex's head snapped away from the couch and stared at Thomas. "You have a library?" He asked pulling his hand and stepping away. He didn't know penthouses had libraries. If he could, Alex would build himself a nest of blankets with a small coffee maker next to him and live in a library, alone. He wasn't a nerd or anything, he just enjoyed the peace and quiet libraries could, and would, always supply. Also the hundreds of books with empty pages he could fill with his own ideas and with every book, he could slowly infiltrate the minds of the young and weak and convert them to his views on how fucked up this world is and create an army with only a few words to cleanse it. Not that he's been imagining that for the past few years and came up with different ways to do just that really, just a thought that came by once in a blue moon.

"I mean it isn't big or anything. It's just big enough to satisfy me until I get comfortable enough with the city and find the actual library. Oh, and umm, nice to know that I'm in love with a young tyrant." Thomas said, turning around. Alex realized that he must've speaking out loud. Before embarrassment could settle in, Thomas walked towards the stairs and put his foot on the first step. "Coming?" Alex ran to him like a love-struck puppy.

 

 

"What do you mean Alex went to his place to spend the night alone?" Lafayette shouted into the receiver almost bursting poor ol' John's eardrums. Hercules whined from across the living room where he sat with his legs spread wide and his pants hanging at his knees. It didn't take a genius to figure what they were doing until John called Lafayette. The Frenchman frowned and walked over to his suffering boyfriend and pulled him up to his feet not stopping his conversion. "John, mon ami, Did you even try to convince him not to go with him?" He asked pulling up Hercules' zipper and pushing him towards the bedroom. John responded and Lafayette growled. "Chienne, you better remember in the next 5 seconds or I'm going over there and kicking your flat ass." He threatened the freckled male.

Hercules stepped into the room and sat on the bed, his erection flagging. Lafayette stood in front of him with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. "Come on, you know it is. Flatter than a damn sheet of paper. Alex is the one with a bubble butt," Hercules' eyes narrowed and he crossed his  arms. "Herc, Vous bête sexy, You know you are very thick."  Lafayette purred bending down to place a kiss to Hercules' lips. Better.

Lafayette cut on the television that they "bought" from Wal-Mart last week and laid down next to Hercules. The Irish descendant could still hear John's worried babbling and it was starting to worry him too but Alex has a mind of his own. He took the phone from Lafayette and waited for John to calm down long enough so he could talk. "John, didn't you tell him?" 

John rolled his eyes and tapped his nails against the marble counter of his and Alexander's kitchen. "No, I did not. Why would I?"  
  


"Because then he'll realize he's been in love with you all along."

"Herc, no. Then Alex will just hate me."

"No, John. Trust me. If I have learned anything from my collection of show dramas, it's that the best friend always get chosen. Like the main guys, Alex in this case, gets with one guy, Thomas,  and when the best friend, You, confesses, they go into some psychological things and realize they've been in love with the best friend all along and cuts the other guy off. It doesn't really work out after that in most cases but the sex is mind-blowing." 

John shifted himself to face the wall over to the left where a full-length mirror resided. He looked himself up and down and imagined himself naked, then imagined Thomas naked. "Yeah, I don't see that happening. Not everything is about sex, you know." 

Hercules lips stretched into a tight smile and glanced at Lafayette. The Frenchman rubbed the top of his nose with his thumb and looked away. Hercules nodded slowly and looked at the phone screen. "John?"

"What?"

 

Instead of an answer, all John got was a click as the call was disconnected. 

 

Alex rolled over and run his shaking hands through his, now damp, hair. He looked over at Thomas who was already off the couch and redressing himself. Alex sat up on his elbows and stretched a leg out to tap the base of the other's spine. "What are you doing?" He asked. Thomas turned around and flashed him a smile. "Baby, we barely made it halfway through the history section when you dragged me over here." He chuckled and swiped some sweat from the younger's brow. Alex licked his lips and shuffled over and reached out to wrap his arms around Thomas' waist. "Well actually, I was thinking that we could stay naked a little longer. Head over to the fantasy section and make some of mine come true." Alex whispered as his fingers danced across the front of Thomas' pants.

Thomas laughed and pushed Alex away gently. "Dear god, Alexander. That has got to be one of the worst lines I have ever heard in my entire life." Alex shrugged and noted how Thomas had started to remove his clothing anyway. This was going to be the best night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so these past two months have been the best and yet the worst months of Alexander's entire life.

First, He and Thomas go on a few dates, had sex afterwards mostly. Alex spending more nights over at Thomas' place and them cooking for each other periodically. Thomas asking Alexander to move in with him.

Second, Alex asks John about it and gets into a huge fight with the guy. He ends up moving in with Thomas in a heat of anger. They fuck hard in every room in the penthouse.  Lafayette and Hercules throw a party and Thomas and John get into a big fight, some bruises as a result. Alex and Thomas fight later that night at home and Thomas has to go to the hospital. A few days later, they make up and Alex takes Thomas to his favorite restaurant.

Then, Alex and John finally make up and John invites Alex back home but Alex refuses. More sex with Thomas. Alex introduces Thomas and his Professor/Father figure George Washington. The two men seem to hit it off but then again George is very mysterious in his thoughts.

And Now, Alex and the boys were hanging out at his, that's right, _his_ place and binge watching Reign. While Alex and Lafayette were for Francis and Mary, Hercules and John were for Sebastian and Mary. It was like their own little Twilight series except for it was accurate for it's timeline and not bullshit. If there was one thing they all agreed on was that King Henry was a piece of shit and could go fuck himself into the fiery pits of Hell for the way he treated Kenna. Kenna is the sweetest girl and she deserves to be loved the way she wants to be.

Hercules had Alex on his lap and was underneath a pink fluffy blanket that Laf had brought over tonight. Alex held the bowl of popcorn and Lafayette held a human-sized bag of cotton candy. John and Lafayette laid on the floor on a blanket pallet.

"Okay, while I see Francis' point, I also see why Mary doesn't want anything to do with him," Alex blurted out as he reached back into the cotton candy and took out a chunk of the blue. Lafayette scoffed and reached back and weakly slapped Alex's thigh. "Putain, you chose your snack." The Caribbean blew a raspberry and bit into the sugar. John smiled and took some popcorn and handed it to the frenchman. "Here, now you're even." Lafayette mumbled something about it's not the same and ate the popcorn. 

Half an hour later and a few petty arguments later, the episode is nearly over when Thomas comes back with several bags of groceries and looks over to his couch. He slowly put the bags down on the ground and closes the door, eyes never leaving the sight of _his_ boyfriend on someone else's lap. "Alexander?" he called. Popcorn flew up in the air and Lafayette let out a very not manly scream as Alexander hopped off Hercules' lap and turned to face Thomas. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. He didn't tell Thomas he was inviting anyone over and he knew how jealous the other got sometimes.

"Hey Tommy. Glad you're home," he said as he walked around the couch. Thomas looked from him to glaring at the three intruders. Alexander stood in front of him and smiled sweetly, changing the subject and trying to distract the Virginian. "Did you buy eggs for the cake we need to bake for your mom?" Thomas still wasn't looking at him and focused on Hercules. Instead of answering, he took a step back and opened the door wide.

"All three of you. Out." Lafayette didn't need to be told twice and gathered his things and left. He wasn't fond of Thomas the way he was when they first met and he knew he didn't want to be on the Southerner's bad side. Hercules and John followed close behind, the latter looking back and sending Alexander a worried look which was responded to with a reassuring smile. Thomas slammed the door closed and picked up the grocery bags, storming into the kitchen.

"Thomas, please."

"You know how I feel about people being here without my knowing or consent, Alexander. We talked about this." He pulled out various vegetables and set them on the counter. Alexander noted how he was placing them in alphabetical order. The Virginian was organized to the T and it was only worse when he was upset. He understood that Thomas wasn't comfortable with people in his house when he wasn't there due to an incident when he was a child in Virginia and the resulting paranoia was excusable.

Standing on his toes, Alexander pressed a kiss to the other's cheek and didn't stop until he kissed him back. He felt Thomas wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. Pulling away, the Caribbean began to play with his boyfriend's curls. "I do know and I'm sorry, okay? I just haven't seen the guys much since I've moved in and we all had tonight free so we decided to hang here because the dorm are shitty." Thomas pinched his hip. "Ow, no."

"No cursing in my pure christian apartment."

"You're an atheist."

"And you're Jewish but you don't see me pointing that out."

"You just did."

Thomas rolled his eyes and picked up the smaller male and placed him on the kitchen counter next to the Vanilla beans. He ran his hands up and down the other's thighs. "Now, my mom hates chocolate, so I avoided chocolate ingredients altogether to resist temptation." Alexander nodded and squeezed his wrists tenderly.

"You didn't buy the eggs."

Thomas nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Not," Alexander pointing to the items next to him and stared blankly at his lover. "Look at everything you took out of those bags. No eggs.  Can't bake with no eggs." 

The Virginian turned to look and frowned. There wasn't any.

"If you try hard enough you can do anything, Alexander."

"Remind me to never let you bake alone."

**Author's Note:**

> It's trash, I know


End file.
